Eyes of the Glyph The Quad Chronicles: Series 1
by SaDiStIcLySwEeT
Summary: Welcome to the world of Glyphic, a young woman under the command of Morpheus on the Nebbachunezer (written by an author who can't spell). See the trials and tribulations of the quartet of Glyph, S, Mouse, and Trey as seen through the Eyes of Glyphic... (


The Matrix: The Quad Chronicles  
  
Series One: Eyes of the Glyph  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, with the exception of Elektra. She is my character, which I have used for Matrix Role Plays for quite some time. Sirius, or S, and Glyph, a.k.a. Glyphic, are the characters of my friend, Crow Dragonfire. They are her Matrix Role Play characters, so please don't steal any of the above said three. Mouse, and any other characters such as Neo and Tank, are copyright Warner Bros., Inc., and the movie the Matrix, as well as many of the ideas said in here.  
  
Summary: Basically just a fic based on a Role Play done over a span of a long period of time, between myself and my friend, Crow Dragonfire.  
  
Rating: R, I suppose, for violence, and language. Also, some content is adult situated.  
  
(Pre A/N: A few points here. When I switch a view point, it'll usually be able to be noticed quite easily, if not, just. Uh. think about it for a minute. I mostly write in third person, but there's going to be a lot of flashbacks, and a lot of switching from past to present, to future, back to past. And also, a lot of different characters. Oh yes, words and things people speak are in quotations ("words here") and thoughts and quotes within a quote are in single quotes ('words here'). Hopefully that explains what you need to know ^^!)  
  
Chapter One: Meet the Trainee  
  
The alarm clock buzzed loudly, waking a soundly sleeping girl from her bed. She opened her eyes slowly and groggily, and turned to gaze at the digital display of it, and groaned inwardly. The bright, red numerals read five in the morning, and that was definitely too early for this girl. She turned over, shoving her face in her pillow, before remembering something. She was supposed to begin her training today, this very morning, with Glyphic. "Ugh," she sighed, a groan escaping her lips. She slid out of bed, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long, black, curly hair was already pulled back into a sloppy style of a bun, and luckily for her, wasn't all that bad looking. She decided that that would work fine for the day, and then she looked at what she was wearing. She groaned again, remembering that she couldn't change clothes, because that was what was provided to her by the captain of the ship.  
She walked towards the door of her new room, and opened it, stepping out into the hallway. She shut her door softly, and paused, thinking momentarily. Where was the Mess Hall? She ran a hand over the top of her head, before suddenly remembering, and mentally slapping herself as she turned to the right and headed down the corridor. When she reached the two massive metal doors of the Mess Hall, she grabbed the handle to the left one, and opened it slowly, walking in.  
She looked around slightly, before grabbing a plate, and walking towards two metal chutes and stuck her plate under one, pulling the lever. She groaned inwardly and stifled a gag as she watched what came out, and held it as far away from her as she could. She almost dropped the plate when she heard her name.  
"Hey Elektra!" called a girl, sitting at one of the far tables. She was grinning, dark sunglasses covering her eyes. "Over here," she said, motioning for the girl now known as Elektra to her table. Elektra, certainly stunned at the fact that this person knew her name, blinked, regained her composure, and walked slowly over to the table.  
"About time," said the same girl, smiling slightly. "I thought you were gonna be like all the other trainees, and not show up until about noon," she added, the smile broadening. Elektra simply blinked at her, setting down her plate and seating herself next to the girl. She turned to the girl, her eyes questioning her. "You must be Glyphic, correct?" she asked, a slight smile on her face. The girl grinned lopsidedly and nodded. "Yup, that'd be me. How'd ya know?" she said, jokingly. She pointed to a small, mousey looking boy across the table from her. "That there is Mouse. He's a programmer here, just like me, only I do this Training thing on the side." Mouse waved slightly at her, before diving back into his plate of food, devouring the last bit of it. He eyed Elektra's plate cautiously, before Elektra laughed, and pushed it towards him. "Take it," she said, grinning again. "What about me, Angel, not gonna introduce your own brother?" came a low voice, from a man with raven black hair, seated across the table from Elektra. Elektra turned to look at him, as Glyphic scoffed, laughing slightly. "Don't call me that!" yelled Glyphic offensively, and then turned to Elektra. "That," began Glyphic, pointing at the man, "is Luke. My brother," she added, "unfortunately." She gave a small wink to Luke, and grinned. Luke blinked. "Oh, I can't call you by your real name, but you can call me by mine? Hypocrite," he muttered, and turned to Elektra. "Call me Sirius. Actually, I prefer S, better. It's short. And I didn't catch your name," he said. Elektra flashed him a smile, scaring even herself momentarily. She never was one to be a socialite, but hey, she didn't even know where the hell she was right now. "Elektra," she said. "But my real name is An-" she began, but was cut off by Glyphic. "Don't tell him. In fact, don't tell any of us. We'll use it against you. Probably not right away, since you're still new here and all, but give us time, and we will find some way to use it against you," she said, smirking slightly. "If you are the only one who knows your true name, it's like having a secret weapon." "Right," said Elektra, blinking slightly. "You got a short name we can call you?" piped up Mouse. "I mean, we all have our one syllable names. Mine's Mouse, of course, Glyphic is known as Glyph, and Sirius, as S. We could call you. Trey? How's that sound?" he asked. Glyph smiled. "I like it." "Me too," said S. "It's fine," said the newly deemed Trey, blinking slightly. "Then it's settled," said Mouse. "You shall now be deemed Trey of.. Uh.. The Neb!" he laughed. Glyphic joined in the laughter. "All hail Trey of the Neb!" she yelled, causing several people to turn in their direction, and a slight tinge to come to the cheeks of Trey. "Must you yell that?" she asked, turning to Glyph. "'Course she must," said S, grinning at her. "She's gotta induct all the trainees somehow, doesn't she?" "Yeah, but she is a cold hearted bitch sometimes, you know that," quipped Mouse, which earned him a hit square on the shoulder, delivered by Glyphic. "I was only joking!" he protested, rubbing the spot on his shoulder where Glyphic had hit him. Trey laughed slightly, and reached behind her bed, pulling the elastic band out of her hair, and letting it fall down. In it's true length, spirally pipe curls included, it was down to about the middle of her back. She sighed, pulling at it slightly, as though trying to get it straight. "What're you doing to your hair?" questioned Glyph, tilting her head slightly. "Trying to flatten it," she muttered, pulling even harder. "Looks like your trying to rip it out," said Mouse, laughing as he emptied the plate that was in front of him. "Don't rip it out. Bald chicks so aren't sexy," quipped S. "Knock it off, S," said Glyph. Trey, however, laughed, pulling her hair back up into the pony tail as she had it before hand, and sighed. "Well. uh. Glyph?" she asked. "Yeah?" said Glyph, turning to her. "What do I do for training?" she questioned, a fine eyebrow raised slightly. "Oh," said Glyph. "Uh, I've got some business to take care of with Mouse," she said, winking, and then blinked. "So S's gonna take you to the control room, where we'll do the loading program and the jump program-" a small squeak emitted from Mouse's mouth "-and other stuff," she finished. S nodded. "Follow me, Oh Sweet Trey of the Neb," he said, grinning and holding out his arm. Trey rolled her eyes, stood up and took his arm. 'What have I gotten into?' she asked herself, sighing.  
  
(Post A/N: Well, how'd you like it? I think it's going to be pretty decent, but hey, what do I know? Heh, the first chapter of the first series.. Woot!) 


End file.
